Platform Goodbyes
by Sinibin
Summary: AU. Naruto's fiancee leaves him for a business trip, and Sasuke offers himself up to Naruto as a replacement. But when Naruto's partner finally comes back, Sasuke's role of lover converts back to only a dear friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden, or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>We stand on the platform and face each other. There's no bitterness, or regret.<p>

You hold your hand out, and I reach out to grasp it. Our palms clasp together, and you squeeze my hand.

This is our goodbye.

Steam floats out of the exhaust pipe at the front of the train, and the last call signal is sounded. You release my hand, cast your eyes away from mine, and look over at your fiancée. She smiles at you, and you smile back. It reaches your eyes. Anyone could see you were happy if they just spared a moment to glance.

You walk over to her, and encircle her in your arms. My heart breaks into a million pieces, for you are hers now, and you'll never be mine. Not ever again.

Looking at you, though, a bittersweet memory has embedded itself into my mind.

I'm so happy for you. You've found something worth fighting for, and you did. You fought with everything you had, and you won her over. You got her, and you'll be able to stay with her for life.

She's the one thing that makes you smile, and she'll always be better than me. She'll always have something I cannot.

This thing makes her strong, makes her different, makes her radiant, and makes her special. What is this thing, you may ask? Plain and simple, my dear friend.

It is _you_.

You smile at her, and kiss her with so much love and care that my heart shatters.

But I can't find it within myself to hate you.

You shine with so much happiness, and I smile, knowing you're happy.

You open the door for her, and bow to her as she walks in, the way a gentleman should. She looks down at you and smiles, and walks up the stairs to board the train.

You walk in after her, ever the wilful servant of her gaze, with a bounce in your step and a light in your eyes.

You choose a compartment, near to where I am standing, and sit right next to each other. You choose the window seat.

I hate the fact you did that. It's like you just sit there to torment me. It's like you chose that spot just so that I could see how happy you are without me, how someone else fulfilled the role I wished so hard for. You hold her hand, and slip your arm over her shoulders. She leans into your chest and shuts her eyes.

At that moment, you look down at her, so much adoration in your eyes, and kiss her hair.

The whistle blows, and I don't move. I can't move. Everything just hurts too much. I know we promised that it would only last while she was away, and you thought I only did it to help you. You were so grateful. I was there to help you when she could not, but now that you two are engaged and to be married in a week's time, she'll never leave you again, and you'll never need me.

To you, it may have just been an act of kindness on my part, maybe an act of pity, but it was so much more than that.

I loved you with everything I had, with every fibre of my being, so I used any excuse I had to get close to you.

Now that I think about it, offering myself to you as a temporary replacement for your fiancée may not have been the wisest choice.

It gave me you, sure, it allowed me to hold you and kiss you and embrace you, uh-huh. But it never gave me _you_. She always had you. Every time you were with me, I know you thought of her.

Giving myself to you didn't mean much to you at the time, and I highly doubt it ever will, but I was so stupid to do it.

Okay, so I got to touch you for a few fleeting moments, and it gave me some nice memories, but all I got in the end was the image of you speeding away from me, leaving my life, and never coming back.

My phone vibrates. I've received a message. It reads:  
>From: Naruto<br>Message:  
>Goodye Sasuke, Thank you for everything<br>Xx Naruto

I look at it and my heart shatters, I slam my phone shut and throw it at the back of the retreating train. I loved you so much, but I guess it never was enough, was it?

Not that it matters, we agreed to forget. No regrets. I need to let go. But even as I tell myself this and watch you drift away with her, I know my only regret will be letting go. I will let go. I can do that so easily.

The hardest part of moving on isn't letting go, it's remembering to forget.

* * *

><p>Please review, this is my first story. :)<p> 


End file.
